That's Odd
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: something really odd came to the minds off the semes of Junjou romantica and Sekaiichi hatsukoi agitating some of the Ukes. Fem!Seme x Ukes (Yes you read right) rated M for ahem reasons COUPLE AND/OR THEME REQUESTS OPEN
1. Requests

**REQUESTS ARE OPEN**

 **SEMES WILL BE FEMALE**

 **JUST GIVE ME A THEME AND OR A COUPLE**


	2. Turn: Akihiko Usami

"Misaki~"

"No"

"But Misaki~" a whiny voice pierced the air

"Usagi-chan, it's not happening, how many times do I have to say it" Akihiko stood with her arms folded under her bust, pushing it up as she leant on the opposite side of the counter in an enticing manner. She wore her normal dress pants with a white blouse the top few buttons undone to reveal some of her red lacy bra.

"But the family's on T.V do it all the time!" She whined. One hand reached up to curl a long silvery lock around her finger cutely. Misaki refused to look at her knowing that the topic was a mere cover for her to seduce him.

"They are usually families with children under the age of ten" Misaki stated. He looked up to see his girlfriend smiling seductively at him. He snapped his head back down to look at the wieners he was cooking. Akihiko had been begging to have them cut as octopi again. However, now she was just arguing try and seduce him into sex. _But damn is it working_ Misaki thought. When he didn't hear her arguing back he looked up to find her gone. Then suddenly two delicate arms circled his waist.

"Then how are you going to make up for it?" Akihiko purred. She slid a manicured hand down his stomach to rest over his crotch placing delicious pressure there. She pressed herself into Misaki with a smirk before slipping her hand into his pants pushing past his underwear.

"U-Usagi-ch-chan, please don't. Not here, not now" Akihiko chuckled and wrapped a hand around him.

"Why not?" She purred "You are rather sensitive. Do you really want me to stop?"

"I would r-rather not f-fuel your exhibitionist kink" Misaki stuttered trying to stifle a moan, only to fail when she squeezed him.

"What makes you think I have a kink like that?"

"You have friends that j-just _love_ to come in unannounced,"

"And? I don't care"

"E-Exactly" Misaki moaned as she started to stroke him faster.

"Then they'll see you're _mine"_ Akihiko hissed. The possessive note caused Misaki to cum all over her hand. Suddenly Akihiko found herself twisted around both hands pinned behind her back. She looked over her shoulder to see a dark look on Misaki's face. He reached over and turned off the stove.

"Fine then. I'll cater to your little kink. But only if you win a little game of mine." The husky note in Misaki's voice sent shivers down her spin. She had recently found she could provoke Misaki to become a lot more willing for sex if she teased him enough, and she exploited that information whenever she wanted but this is a new level of willing and it was exciting.

"I'm all ears"

"I was planning to save this for a birthday present but it seems to be a lot more useful now," Misaki let her go and wondered up to what would have been his room if it weren't for the fact Akihiko managed to get him into her bed every night one way or the others. Akihiko, confused stayed put and watched as Misaki disappeared then reappeared holding up some items for her to see. Was a vibrater and the other was a remote. Akihiko Felt the heat in her body rising as she became wet.

"So this game…?" Akihiko asked.

"you have to have this in you for the next week. You can't touch it or remove it at any point throughout the week and also no sex. If you last a week without letting anyone know that you have this in you, without pleasuring yourself, I'll do it with you whenever and wherever you want" Misaki explained.

"And how do I lose? And what will happen?"

"If you so much as moan in front of anyone else; no sex for a month. Deal?"

"Ok" Akihiko held her hand out for the vibrater as he wondered back over to her only to have it batted away.

"Since you so kindly got me off, it's only fair I did the same" Misaki purred huskily. He pulled down her pants slightly along with her panties then pressed the vibrater to her clit before turning it on. Akihiko let out a gasp before clutching onto Misaki's forearms as he used his free hand to keep her steady. It wasn't long till she came, the only thing holding her up was Misaki. He let her breath before slipping the toy into her and she let out another gasp. He pulled her pants back up before scooping her up and placing her on the couch.

She fell asleep like that and Misaki let her and went to finished preparing their lunch. Once he was back at his post Aikawa burst in. "Aikawa from Marukawa publishing here- what happened to sensei?" Aikawa asked panicked.

"Usagi-chan wasn't feeling well today" Misaki lied surprisingly smoothly. Aikawa sighed

"I'll come back tomorrow then" She said before turning and leaving. Once she left he heard Akihiko whine

"So cruel Misaki" She pouted, Misaki just chuckled

 **I just found out that I'm**

 **F****** with a bad dog**

 **But the beast in me she knows**

 **How to train a bad dog**

Misaki was once again cooing their lunch, they were half way through the week already and right now Aikawa and Akihiko were in a meeting over Akihiko's next book. Akihiko learned that Misaki wasn't going to play fair. He'd leave the toy off until someone entered the penthouse then at random points throughout their guests visit he would randomly turn up the setting.

Now was not the exception. Akihiko sat on the couch facing Aikawa and Misaki. Akihiko was listening to all of Aikawa's suggestions knowing if she was doing her work Misaki wouldn't test her. On the second night Akihiko had started begging to let her take it out and for him to fuck her due to the stimulation. Misaki would tease her saying she lose if he did for a bit before sighing and saying 'since you were good and didn't let anyone figure out our little game I'll reward you' then lay her down on the bed before turning it onto the highest setting switching between 2 and 3 until she came hard.

Misaki tended to leave her alone when she focused on her work during the meetings but if Akihiko was unfocused or not being very productive he tended to make it extremely difficult to keep quiet. However, that constant buzzing down below was making it really heard to concentrate. Akihiko hadn't really noticed her mind had gone wondering until the buzzing suddenly grew sharper making her bite her tongue to fight a moan.

She threw a glare over Aikawa's shoulder at her boyfriend who was waving at her with the remote.

"we'll sensei please make sure for once the manuscript is on time this time"

"I'll try" Akihiko lied. She had a list of things she was going to do with Misaki once this was over.

 **Woof like a bad dog**

 **Sit and be a good dog**

 **Or imma put you down**

 **Bang! Bang! Like a bad dog**

It was the last day of their little bet and Akihiko was sitting with Takahiro and Misaki on the couch. Akihiko was trying so hard not to pant and moan throughout the visit. Misaki had said once his brother left the bet would be finished but he was being exceptionally ruthless. She had cum three times already and was about to a fourth time when Takahiro stood. Akihiko cared for her best friend, she really did but she just wished he would hurry up and leave so then she could get Misaki to fuck her raw.

"Sorry, Misaki, Usagi-chan, but I got to get going back to work" Takahiro said bidding his farewells before leaving. Misaki turn on the toy to the highest setting.

"I guess you won" he chuckled tossing her the remote. He walked over to her seeing she hadn't left her spot in the couch and planted a kiss on her forehead before walking away only to be pulled back onto the sofa.

"Oh~ no this week had been long and hard; I want it right now"

"As you wish"

 **You're just an animal that I caught**

 **And you know im yours so rip my clothes off**

 **And just like oh, oh**

 **And then we oh, oh**

 **Just come inside my cage you bad dog**

Misaki ripped the book in two with a growl. He ran into Akihiko's study where he sat working on his next book. "Why must you write those perverted homo books using me all the time!" Misaki shrieked

"Because I want to. It was a weird dream that I had. besides that's not homo this time around is it?" Akihiko answered calmly

"You made me look like a massive sadistic pervert!" Misaki yelled again.

"But you are" Akihiko argued.

"I am not!"

"you like it when I lick your-"

"Usagi-San"

"And put your-"

"Usagi-san…"

"In my mouth and then put my-"

"Usagi-san!"

"In your-"

"USAGI-SAN!"

"What?" Akihiko asked innocently as he looked over at his lover who had turned cherry red in what Misaki wished was rage. Akihiko smirked knowing otherwise.

"Don't say stuff like that. Are you really that shameless?!"

"Oh so you want me to show you?" Akihiko smirk grew "Well if that's what my precious Misaki wants"

"What? No. No, no, no, no wah!" Misaki found himself being thrown over Akihiko's shoulder and carried to their bedroom "Usagi-san let me go!" Misaki protested only to be ignored as he squirmed before he was righted into a princess hold and kissed hard. Before Misaki knew it they were in their room and Akihiko kicked the door shut.


	3. Turn: Nowaki Kusama

**Thank you all so much for those who have reviewed this work and are following**

 **Difying Gravity** **– I'm so glad you think so I hope you find the others just as creative. It was because I was thinking "How can I make it that Akihiko gets what she wants (Sex) without losing that feminine quality" Then I thought that maybe one of his BLs could come into play so Misaki could be a bit OOC and Akihiko could seduce him XD**

"Hiro-san!" a high pitched cheer rang through the hospital halls as a certain brunet entered the paediatrics department. One hand hung loosely at his side griping a suitcase while the other was stuffed in his pocket. Hazel eyes landed on blue as an overly excited ravenette came running over.

"Nowaki, you almost ready for a break?" the professor asked dully.

"I've just started I was on my way to the lockers" Nowaki cheered "Can we go grab something to eat together before my next shift?" she asked as she slid off her coat before entering the lockers. Hiroki just leaned against the wall next to the door outside.

"Don't see why not after all that's why I came" Hiroki muttered grumpily. Nowaki came out and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"And they call you a devil" She giggled grabbing his hand from out of his pocket to lace their fingers together. Hiroki frowned when he heard a series of 'awh's from the people around him. Noticing this Nowaki giggled and decided to walk with his arm around her shoulders so she raised their joined hands and ducked under them then switching hands so that she could wrap and arm around his waist while the other held his hand in place knowing he would pull it away.

"Don't push it Kusama" Hiroki warned quietly as he looked down at the long black haired woman. When she had first seen Hiroki, Nowaki's hair had been tied up in a braid that had ran over her shoulder and now it was loose and free with slight ripples, the way she _knew_ he liked.

Between her bangs one lone sapphire eye peaked out while the other hide behind the curtain of hair and Hiroki couldn't help but brush it away once he got his hand free. ' _Her hair is always soft'_ Hiroki mused as they walked out of the hospital to a nearby fast food restaurant. "Hiro-san likes my hair right?"

"Huh? Yea why wouldn't I?"

"When I get home tonight do you want to braid it for me? It's nice when you play around with my hair" Nowaki hummed. She reached up with her now free hand since Hiroki decided to lazily leave it where it was, and ran it through his hair. "Your hair is so soft and silky" She giggled. Hiroki looked at her with wide eyes then turned away to hide his blush making the female beside him laugh.

 **Your just an animal that I caught**

 **And you know I'm yours so rip my clothes off**

 **And it's like oh, oh**

 **And then we oh, oh**

 **Just come inside my cage you bad dog**

Nowaki had finally finished her shift as walking through her front door quietly thinking Hiroki was asleep only to be surprised to see her precious professor engrossed in a book on the couch. "I'm home" She called from her place in the doorway to the genkan. Hiroki's head shot up out of the book and he turned to see Nowaki smiling at him.

"Welcome home" Hiroki greeted.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Hiro-san?" Nowaki giggled.

"I though you wanted me to do your hair when you got home?" Hiroki groused. He moved so his back was to her leaning against the armrest crossing his legs on the couch but spreading them out in front of his slightly so Nowaki had a space to sit on his lap. He then craned his head towards her and patted the empty space. She squealed excitedly and did as she was told while Hiroki reached to grab the brush that rested on the side table.

Once Nowaki was seated comfortably Hiroki ran the brush through her hair as she let out a contented hum, basically purring. Nowaki knew he liked toying with her hair especially during sex where he loved to mess it up only for Nowaki to get him to brush it again. Nowaki found it soothing to have Hiroki brush her hair for her and because of this, on mornings where they both had time, Nowaki would never do her hair but get Hiroki to do it and every time he would comply.

She couldn't help all the thoughts that filtered through her head; Hiroki burying his figures in her hair when they kissed, him tugging on it as she sucked him off, him running his fingers through her hair as she stripped her. Nowaki bit her lip to fight back a moan at the thoughts. This didn't go unnoticed by the 29-year-old and it peaked his curiosity. He gave a slight tug making her tip her head back. "What are you thinking about?" Hiroki asked once he caught the beautiful woman's gaze.

"Nothing Hiro-san" She purred. She lifted her head then turned herself around so she was on all fours before raising a hand up to the top buttons of her navy blue blouse and undoing them giving her lover a generous view to which he couldn't help but glance at despite having seen her body a million times over. "Just thinking of how much I really want you"

"oh really?" Hiroki mused as he raised an eyebrow. Nowaki leaned in kissing Hiroki lightly with open mouthed kisses which Hiroki immediately responded to. It wasn't long before Hiroki raised his hands to cup her jaw then sliding them into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Nowaki's hands however wandered south sliding the zip of his fly down and reaching in to pull him out of the constricting cloth of his underwear. Meanwhile, Hiroki dominated her mouth as their tongues danced. They pulled apart panting heavily.

"I love you, Hiro-san" Nowaki panted heavily, completely wrecked from just a kiss.

"Yea, yea me too" Hiroki mumbled. Nowaki gave him a grin and moved back slightly. She removed her blouse revealing the black lace bra underneath then ducked down to suddenly take Hiroki in her mouth making him gasp and moan. His hand having slid out of her hair when she moved his hands grasped the back and the edge of the couch "N-Nowaki" He moaned.

Nowaki loved the desperate note in his voice so she sucked harder as she moved her head. His hands went back into her hair gripping and tugged and he panted and moaned. She released him then liked him like a lollipop on the underside along the thick vein. "You seem to be enjoying this Hiro-san" She purred seductively before engulfing him again stopping any sort of snarky comment.

"Nowaki, L-let go" Hiroki moaned "or I'll-!" She gave one hard suck taking him in deep controlling her gag reflex and he exploded inside her mouth. Nowaki willingly swallowed every drop of his essence she could get. She released him once more, a bit of his seed trickling out the corner of her mouth. "Brat" Hiroki huffed as she giggled. Suddenly she was pinned beneath Hiroki "Your turn"

 **Keep you on a leash tie you up**

 **Like a bad dog**

 **Taste me on your teeth when you bite**

 **Like a bad dog**

Nowaki woke up to Hiroki moving around in the kitchen running his hand through his hair. ' _That was the weirdest dream ever'_ Nowaki thought as he looked at his hand. He remembered running his hand through his lover's hair in the dream. ' _wonder if his hair really is that soft, I never really payed attention to that'_ He mused. He slipped out of bed wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms where he noticed the tent. Nowaki shrugged and wondered out to see Hiroki.

"Good morning, Hiro-san"

"Mornin'" Hiroki replied not looking at his seme. Nowaki decided he wanted his lover's attention so he walked up behind him and ran his hand through his hair. _'It's even softer than in my dream'_ Nowaki thought in wonder. "What are you doing?" Hiroki growled pausing his actions of making coffee. Nowaki pulled him close nuzzling the smaller man's neck. "Stop it you pervert! What do you think you're doing!?" Hiroki snapped

"I had this really weird dream where I was a girl about this tall" Nowaki said raising a hand to around Hiroki's nose "And I had really long hair and when I came home from work you brushed it for me then it turned into me giving you a surprise blowjob then you-"

"Oi!" Hiroki snapped "Stop spouting nonsense first thing in the morning"

"it's not nonsense Hiro-san I give you blowjobs all the time" Hiroki turned bright red.

"That wasn't what I meant you giant brat!" Hiroki snapped.

"But the idea of it is getting Hiro-san really-!"

"Shut up!" Hiroki snapped.

"Don't worry Hiro-san I'll take good care of it" Nowaki purred in his ear.

"Oi-!" Nowaki fastened his lips to Hiroki's stopping any protests from the older man. He struggled for a bit but eventually gave in. once they separated they were both taking large gulps of air. "Damn you brat"

"I love you too, Hiro-san"


	4. Turn: Zen Kirishima

As usual Takafumi entered the Kirishimas' apartment feeling today's tiredness catch up with him. He placed his bag on the ground near the entryway and as soon as he did he was jumped by an over excited 10-year-old

"Papa!" Hiyori cheered "Welcome home!"

"Hiyo why do you keep calling be that?" Takafumi asked taken a little off guard.

"You don't want me too?" Hiyori pouted

"That's not it, I'm just not expecting it" Takafumi soothed.

"Why not? You're Mama's boyfriend right so it's only natural" Hiyori asked. Takafumi just chuckled and moved to enter the living room where Zen was laying on the couch with her eyes closed meanwhile Hiyori disappeared into her room. Takafumi wondered over pressing a kiss on her forehead making the woman stir.

"Princes are supposed to wake their princesses with a kiss on the lips"

"Who is?" Takafumi growled and sat down on the couch next to her feet

"So mean" Zen pouted as she sat up. Hiyori then came rushing out of her room

"Mama can I go stay at yuki-chan's house?" Hiyori asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not, she lives just downstairs." The Japun editor cooed glancing sideways at Takafumi with a glint in her eye. Hiyori squealed and ran back into her room. Takafumi shrugged completely oblivious to Kirishima's intentions and moved to pull out some work.

Once the mother had seen her daughter off she turned her attention to Yokozawa who was now completely wrapped up in his work. Annoyed that he was ignoring her, she slipped around the back of the couch and ran her palms down his front, only for Yokozawa to snatch both her delicate wrists in his hand " _Zen"_ Takafumi growled in warning

" _Takafumi"_ She purred in response "come on loosen up a little. You work too hard, let me help you relax…" Takafumi turned to face her unamused "I can make you feel really good~"

"Zen stop, I have work to do-"

"That can wait till tomorrow" Zen said firmly as she pulled away in a sulk "Is your work more important?" Yokozawa sighed and set his work down. He knew she had won when she had started this argument.

"You know that's not it" he groaned as she disappeared to the bathroom. He stood with a sigh and followed and leaned on the door frame only to turn his gaze away when she started stripping. She noticed this and once she was completely she walked over to him and pressed her entire body to his. "K-Kirishima!" Takafumi stuttered. Zen grabbed a hold of his shirt unbuttoning it slowly. "Kirishima! Wait a second!"

"why don't we have a shower together" Zen purred. "you don't mind having a break to spend time with me, right?" she murmured seductively as she reached up to pull him in for a kiss to which he was powerless to resist. Once the broke apart Zen pulled him in farther then stripped him, his sharp gaze never leaving her sinful body. Once they were both stripped Kirishima pulled him under the spray and latched her mouth onto his coaxing him into the kiss.

She let out a moan when she felt herself pressed against the marble wall and hands started to roam her body. Takafumi started kissing down her neck "Perhaps a break would be good" he murmured huskily, his cock at half-mast already from the sight of Zen panting and naked before him. He pulled her leg up so it rested at his hip and his free hand delved into her moist heat. Zen cried out at the sudden feeling as he worked her, his mouth wondering lower to suck at her nipples

"Takafumi~ it feels so…good" Zen moaned as Takafumi added another finger working her open. "please~" she begging as she moved her hips enticingly.

"Oh? But I'm enjoying this, it's my break after all~" Takafumi teased.

"Please!" Zen sobbed as Takafumi added yet another finger. Takafumi chuckled before pressing his lips to hers

"Since your begging is so pretty, I'll… indulge you" Takafumi purred sending a shiver down her spine and the sinful promise in his voice. She screamed when Takafumi slid inside her feeling that delicious stretch.

"Takafumi…your so…big…Ah! I feel so full" Zen moaned mumbling a string of incomprehensible words. She clung to his back as he slammed into her over and over again, their lips sealed together is the sound skin slapping together bouncing off the walls, when they finally separated for air her moans and cries joined.

"This enough for you?" Takafumi grunted as he purposefully slowed. He loved seeing the normally calm and composed woman fall apart at the seems.

"No! no don't stop please! I want more! Please!" Zen sobbed clawing his back to get him closer adding a bite of pain to his pleasure. Yokozawa grunted in approval as he started up the cruel pace again, his pace speeding up as he caught the signs of Kirishima's impending climax.

Once he felt her walls shudder around him as she came he felt his own release as he pulled out last second to shot out all over her, only to be washed away by the water spray.

Both were panting heavily as Yokozawa supported her weight before picking her up and drying her off and wrapping both of them in a towel before laying her in their normally shared bed and returning to his work.

 **Woof like a bad dog**

 **Beg and be a good dog**

 **Or imma put you down**

 **Bang bang**

 **Like a mad dog**

Zen woke up with a weight laying on his chest. He looked down at himself to find Takafumi clinging to him. It didn't last long till the raven haired man woke and jumped away revealing their naked bodies "Morning, Yokozawa. How are you feeling? Hips a bit sore?" the editor teased.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much" Yokozawa huffed turning his bright red face away from Zen. Zen grinned and pounced on the salesman pinning him to the bed.

"Good then you're okay for another round?"

"Who is!?" the ravenette hissed while squirming

"You should know better than to seduce me _Takafumi"_

"In your dreams!" Takafumi hissed struggling to get away.

"Oh you did that there too, and more. _Much, Much more"_


	5. Turn: Masamune Takano

Masamune flopped down on the couch next to Ritsu then fell over sideways so her head rested on his lap. Ritsu chuckled above her as he bought down a had that was resting along the back of the couch to run his hand through her long silky black hair. "All that yelling at Yokozawa-san taking its toll?" Ritsu teased. She let out a tired hum and closed her eyes. "Too tired for a date then?"

Masamune immediately shot up "No!" All tiredness gone

"Masa-chan, don't push yourself" Ritsu chided.

"I'll always have enough energy for a date with you" she purred

"you're just as bad as I am at looking after yourself"

"Excuse me, I have yet to collapse from 'overwork and exhaustion'" Takano teased and Ritsu winced.

"that was an accident"

"Sure" Masamune snorted.

"Fine" Ritsu huffed.

 **You're just an animal**

 **that I caught**

 **and you know im yours**

 **so, rip my clothes off**

Masamune and Ritsu wandered around the amusement park aimlessly as they looked at random stalls. Masamune was already carrying around a few stuff toys and Ritsu hand his arm slung around her shoulders. They had just come from a game both when they heard a shrill voice call out "Ritsu~"

Ritsu turned to see who it was only to be hugged by a rather beautiful blonde woman "M-Myra!" Ritsu stuttered. Myra clung to Ritsu as she spoke rapidly with the shocked man.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Ritsu! Men in England are so disappointing" Ritsu shook his head. Masamune was slowly starting to get pissed but panicky at the same time. The girl was obviously close with Ritsu and very beautiful "Rittie since we are both here why don't we make it a date and hang out?"

Masamune's heart stopped then the editor in chief bolted. "Masamune!" Ritsu called as he went to follow only for Myra to stop him by latching herself onto him

"Rittie~" Myra whined.

"Myra let go" the stubborn woman held fast "Myra let the hell go! I was already on a date with my _Girlfriend_ so _back the hell off"_

Ritsu glared down at the woman with such hatred that she let go in shock letting him run off to look for Masamune. He called her name over and over until he found her sitting on one of the park benches "Masa-chan"

"R-Ritsu"

"Why'd you bolt that wasn't like you?" Ritsu sighed as he sat down beside her.

"I wasn't thinking straight" Masamune muttered sadly.

"Masa-chan, I'm not going anywhere without you" Ritsu assured "Myra is the most annoying person in my life to the point I can't stand her. I'm offended you think I would leave you cause you think I'm only interested in looks." Masamune turned her head away in shame.

"Sorry"

"Besides even if I was you are way~ prettier" Ritsu purred as he pulled her into a loving kiss. Masamune pulled away with a light blush making Ritsu chuckle "I've made the great Masamune blush; Mission accomplished" Ritsu teased making Masamune giggle. Ritsu stood pulling Masamune through the crowd of people.

"Wait! Ritsu where are we going"

"We're getting out of here. Myra totally ruined it for me here" Masamune smiled as she followed Ritsu.

 **Oh, oh**

 **And then we**

 **Oh, oh**

 **Just come inside my cage**

 **you bad dog**

Ritsu pinned Masamune to the wall as soon as the door to his apartment shut, kissing her lovingly as his hand roam searching for the places that made her gasp and moan into his mouth. Ritsu grinned into the kiss as she grasped at him desperately, trying to bring him closer. When Ritsu pulled away Masamune smiled

"You've come a long way in regards to kissing"

"Huh?" Ritsu panted. Masamune stuck out her tongue and poked it.

"When we first went out you never opened your mouth when we kissed." And evil grin spread across Ritsu's face

"Oh really?"

"And now I can barely stand my legs are so weak" Ritsu chuckled evilly

"Then, Masa-chan, let me show you what else I can do with my mouth" Ritsu dragged her into his room and pushed her down onto the bed before crawling on top of her. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine as he eyed her with a lusty stare.

"Ri-Ritsu?" Masamune was immediately silenced with Ritsu's mouth as he worked open her blouse and removed it from her body. He then reached around behind her to unclasp her bra while he nipped and sucked down her neck then dragged the of the offending article off her body with his teeth.

Once the bra had been flung somewhere in the room Ritsu latched onto her nipple making her cry out in pleasure while he worked off the rest of her clothing then slipped his hand down to test her folds "Masa-chan you're soaked"

"Ritsu~" Masamune whined.

Ritsu smirked and kissed his way down her body to her heat and let out a tentative lick and she screamed. He continued to lap at her while she twisted and writhed. Ritsu delved in deep with his tongue as she whimpered, calling him name over and over again. Pleasure overwhelmed her senses and Ritsu carefully watched every expression that crossed her face.

She felt like she was on the edge of a precipice as she then finally as she let out a pleasured scream with ritsu's name on her lips. Mean while Ritsu lapped up her essence as she came hard, her breathing slowly mellowed out. Ritsu then crawled on top of her.

"Was that good enough, Masa-chan"

"where the hell did you learn to do that" she growled

"I didn't, your expressions taught me everything I needed to know" Masamune smiled up at him drowsily

"I love you, Ritsu"

"I love you too, Masa-chan"

 **You're just an animal**

 **That I caught**

 **And you know im yours**

 **So rip my cloth off**

Masamune let out a groan as he shut off his alarm then reached beside him for the sleeping brunette beside him and smiled _Seems I tired him out yesterday_ Takano smirked. _What a weird dream._ His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette shot up.

"Morning" Masamune greeted and the brunette muttered a 'Good morning before reaching for his clothes. Only for the ravenette to tug him back down.

"Takano-san!" Masamune swallowed Ritsu's protests with a kiss which the younger man struggled out of.

"Ritsu, I love you" This seemed to shock his young subordinate and Ritsu blushed "So hurry up and admit you love me,"

 _This isn't love. This isn't love. This isn't love!_ Ritsu seethed in his head.


End file.
